A world of dreams
by nEVERlIKEyOU
Summary: One-shots courts ou longs, Drabbles, mini-fics en tous genres, yaoi, AU, romance, angoisse...Tout mon bazar est là, j'espère que vous aimerez!
1. Illusia

_**Illusia**_

"C'est encore une journée de plus sans toi,

C'est encore une journée de plus passée dans l'ombre,

Encore une journée dénuée de sens..."

Elle avait pronocé ces mots avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Il faisait froid dehors, en cette matinée de Janvier, et la neige tombait à n'en plus finir. Ses cheveux verts, libres, dansaient dans l'air, tels des serpents, s'emmelaient, se dénouaient, tel un cercle vicieux qui ne finira jamais. Mais elle s'en souciait peut.

Depuis qu'il était parti, elle venait tous les jours à cette endroit, en haut de cette falaise, celle qui lui avait ôter la vie. Elle détestait cette endroit autant qu'elle se détestait elle: Il était mort, et elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait rien fait, alors qu'elle aurai put. Et ça, ça la rendait malade.

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il lui avait sauver la vie au moins un million de fois, il l'avait encourager dans les moments les plus difficiles, l'avait aider à se relever quant elle n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait tant fait pour elle...

Et elle, qu'avait-elle fait pour lui?

Rien.

Et la seule fois ou elle aurai put faire quelque chose pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'avais pas put. Est-ce normal de tenir autant à la vie, même lorsque celui que vous aimez est en danger? Là aussi,elle avait trouver une réponse:

Non.

"Toi aussi des fois,

Tu passais tes journées dans le noir,

Et quand je te demandais si ça allait,

Tu me répondait que oui,

Et je ne voyais même pas les larmes couler sur ton visage..."

Elle fit un pas en avant. Cela faisait deux ans déjà...Et sa douleure ne c'était pas atténuée. C'était son châtiment. Elle souffrirai jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ainsi, c'est le prix à payer pour avoir abandonner l'amour de sa vie.

"C'est une douleure qui vous ronge le coeur tel de l'acide, et vous fait endurer le pire."

Elle ne pourrait pas vivre dans cet était jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, c'était physiquement et moralement impossible. Elle devait y mettre un terme.

Et pour ça, une seule solution.

Elle s'avança encore un peut, respirant l'air glacial, le laissant lui brûler les poumons.

La neige crissait sous ses pas, comme un chat à qui on aurait coincé la queue dans une porte et que l'on ferai souffrir ainsi.

Si cruel...Comme la vie, en réalité.

Encore un pas, puis un autre...Bientôt, elle serai délivrée de cette insupportable douleur...encore quelques pas...

Soudain,elle releva la tête, et elle le vit. Au bord de la falaise, tout près d'elle...si près d'elle...

"Attends moi...murmura Lenalee, ne me laisse pas..."

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues froides, mais elle s'en fichait; Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se retrouver près de lui à nouveau, comme quand ils étaient petits...comme quand ils avaient encore un minimum d'innocence, qui leur permettait de rêver d'une vie meilleure dans un monde parfait...

"Kanda...Reviens...Ne me laisse pas seule..."

Elle n'aurai jamais penser...Quand Komui était mort, il avait été à ses côtés jours et nuits afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise...Il lui avait dit mille mots pour qu'elle continue de vivre...Elle avait accepté la mort de son frère et le fait de devoir combattre encore...Mais maintenant que ni lui ni Kanda n'étaient plus présent, à quoi cela servait...?

La silhouette de Kanda lui tendit la main, et Lenalee s'avança encore, enhardie par ce simple geste qui n'avait qu'une signification pour elle: Il voulait encore d'elle, il ne lui en voulait pas...

Elle était à présent au bord de la falaise. Le vent sifflait de plus en plus fort, et la neige redoublait.

Mourir ou souffrir...

Elle avait fait son choix.

Alors qu'elle prenait la main de la silhouette, et tombait dans le vide, elle sentit une douce chaleur irradier son corps, une chaleur comme elle n'en avait plus sentie depuis deux ans déjà...

"Mercie d'être venue me chercher..."murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Au loin, une voix cria son nom, Désespérée.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant.


	2. Petite soeur

_**Petite soeur**_

"Grand-frèèèèèèèèèèèère!!"

Komui tourna la tête en direction du portail de l'école, juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras une petite fusée à couettes vétue d'une jolie robe rose, qui s'agrippa à son cou jusqu'à presque l'en étouffer.

"Je suis super contente de te revoir!

-Oui, oui, moi aussi, Lenalee, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer..."

La petite fille glissa de ses bras avec un rire enfantin, avant de se remettre à parler d'une voix enjouée:

"Mais tu m'as manqué!"

Les lèvres du jeune hommes s'étirèrent en un long et chaleureux sourire.

"Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi."

La fillette aux couettes tira soudain la manche de son grand-frère alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à marcher vers leur domicile. Lenalee avait six ans, de longs cheveux verts foncés attachés en deux couettes hautes sur sa tête, et un sourire d'ange qui aurai fait craquer n'importe quel sans coeur. Son grand-frère, Komui, était un beau jeune homme de 19 ans, aux yeux bridés,témoins de son origine asiatique.

Lenalee s'était d'ailleurs longtemps demandé pourquoi ses yeux à lui étaient aussi bridés, alors que les siens étaient grands, beaucoup trop occidentaux. Ils avaient pourtant les même parents...

Mais Komui avait mis fin à cette longue interrogation en lui disant que chaque être était différent, et que ce n'était pas parceque leurs yeux étaient différents qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Cette petite réponse avait en tout cas satisfait la grande curiosité de la fillette...Du moins, pour quelques temps.

"Her, Grand-frère, aujourd'hui à l'école, on fait le cadeau de la fête des pères!"

Lenalee s'arrêta de marcher, lâcha la main de son frère, posa son sac à terre, et commença à chercher activement dedans, tout en continuant de parler sous le regard interrogateur de Komui:

"Moi, J'ai dit à la maîtresse que j'avais plus de papa, tu sais, parceque c'est vrai, en plus...(Komui lui adressa un bref sourire quand elle le regarda de nouveau, souriante.)Elle s'est excusée, et puis je lui ai dit que c'était pas grave, parceque Maman l'avait rejoint au ciel, et que du coup, il était forcément content!'

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la fillette leva un petit bras vers le ciel, et l'agita, faisant cliqueter plusieurs bracelets accrochés à son poignet. Lenalee n'avait jamais connu ses parents, morts quand elle avait à peine un an, pour son père, et trois pour sa mère, dont-elle n'avait que de très très vagues souvenirs, presque rien. Elle ne savait d'eux que ce que Komui lui avait raconté, à savoir qu'ils étaient très gentils et attentionnés, et qu'ils les aimaient tous les deux très fort. Ce qui était vrai, en plus. Komui n'avait jamais vu de parents plus inquièts pour leurs enfants qu'eux!

"Alors elle m'a dit que je pouvais ne pas le faire, mais je lui ai dit que je voulais quand même le faire, parceque j'avais quelqu'un qui s'occupait comme un papa de moi à la maison!"

cette dernière phrase de la part de Lenalee fit sursauter Komui, le sortant de sa réverie. Il regarda de nouveau sa petite soeur avec tendresse, qui avait sortie quelque chose de soigneusement enroulé dans du papier cadeau de son sac, l'air ravie.

"C'est pour toi, grand-frère, même si c'est pas ta fête à toi! S'exclama la petite fille en rose en lui tendant le cadeau à bout bras.

-Pour moi, tu es sûre...? demanda Komui, les yeux ronds, en prenant délicatement le présent entre ses mains.

-Tu es idiot, des fois, grand-frère, fit Lenalee en riant. Puisque je te dit que c'est pour toi! Tu vas l'ouvrir maintenant, hein??"

Le grand-frère lui renvoyit son rire, et enleva avec mille précautions le jolie papier qadrillé de son cadeau.

"Oh oui, évidemment, je ne pourrai jamais attendre jusqu'à la maison..."

Lenalee tourna sur elle même quelques instants, faisant voler sa robe et ses longs cheveux, avant de s'arrêter et de déclarer, avec une voix grave;

"j'espère qu'il va te plaire, parceque je l'ai fait avec tout mon amour rien que pour toi!"

Komui se mit à genoux pour se mettre à la taille de sa petite soeur, afin qu'elle ne puisse rien manquer de sa réaction, et sortit le cadeau de son emballage, avant de le regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres: Sur une ardoise noire, décorée de fleurs et de chatons, écrit à la craie rose, s'étalait en grand d'une écriture légèrement tremblante et grossière, les mots suivants: "Pour mon grand-frère que j'adore et que j'aimerai pour plus que toujours! Je t'aime!"

"Alors, alors, il te plaît??"S'enquit Lenalee, qui avait vu le sourire sur le visage de Komui.

Ce dernier la pris dans ses bras et se releva, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lenalee, qui s'accrocha à son cou à grand renfort d'exclamation joyeuses.

"Bien sûr qu'il me plaît! Je vais le mettre dans ma chambre, et le garder jusqu'à ce que je sois vieux! On m'enterrera peut-être même avec!

-Et dit, c'est le plus cadeau qu'on t'ai fait? "Demanda la fillette.

Komui secoua négativement la tête, pour la plus grande surprise de sa soeur, qui arrêta net de sourire.

"Non, disons que c'est le deuxième.

-Mais c'est quoi, le premier...?"

Komui regarda avec amusement sa petite soeur, qui avait gonflé ses joues d'une manière adorable, véxée.

"Le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ai fait, c'est Papa et Maman qui me l'ont fait, car ils m'ont donné ce que jamais rien ne pourra remplacer: Une petite soeur."

Le sourire qui avait déserté les lèvres de Lenalee revint au galop, et elle s'accrocha encore plus fort à son frère adoré, lui murmurant à l'oreille:

"C'est toi que j'aime le plus au monde, grand-frère! Je resterai toujours avec toi!

-C'est toi qui compte le plus pour moi aussi, petite soeur."


	3. Le manège

_**Le manège**_

Aussi loin qu'Allen s'en rappellait, il avait toujours été là, ce manège, au milieu de ce parc, complètement abandonné.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu marcher, tourner sur lui même, ou encore vu les vieux chevaux de bois et le carosse dont la peinture s'écaillait marcher, tourner eux aussi avec une légère musique de foire dans le fond.

Non, ce manège, il l'avait toujours connu immobile, dans cette même position, et cela depuis bien des années déjà, depuis que lui et son père adoptif s'étaient installés en ville. Il avait à peine trois ans à cette époque. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu le manège pour la première fois,

_Son_ manège.

Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Son premier ami, son plus ancien ami.

Aujourd'hui, Allen avait quinze ans, et continuait de se rendre chaque soir auprès de son vieil ami, s'asseyait sur les maigres chevaux de bois, rêvant du temps ou, petit garçon, il s'imaginait s'envoler dans les nuages avec ces même chevaux, dans un monde plus rose que celui qu'il connaissait.

Les couleurs de l'enfance ne s'en iront jamais, tant que le manège sera là. C'était un temoin vivant de son passé qui a fuit à jamais.

Allen n'avait jamais emmené qui que ce soit au manège. Ni son père, ni sa meilleure amie, ni ses amis. Personne. Et il n'emmenerai jamais personne ici.

Car c'était son endroit à lui, et à personne d'autre. Juste à lui.

Et il serai à jamais rien qu'à lui, jusqu'au jour ou quelqu'un décidera de racheter ce vieux bout de bois, et de le repeindre, pour qu'il puisse de nouveau tourner et faire rire les enfants. A ce moment-là, il sera bien obligé de le partager avec les autres...

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il emmenerai ses amis là, sans toutefois leur expliquer pourquoi.

Dans la vie, il y a des secrets que l'on préfère garder pour soit.

C'est pour cela qu'Allen ne dira jamais rien à personne au sujet de ce manège.

Il ne dira jamais rien non plus à propos des mots marqués au fond du carosse bleu délavé, écrits dans des moments de déséspoir pour se sentir mieux.

C'est parceque ce manège représente toute son enfance, son plus vieil ami, son confident, que personne ne le démontra, et qu'il ne disparaîtra jamais.

Jamais.


	4. Weakness

_**Weakness**_

Je sais bien que je suis inutile.

Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, je ne suis pas particulièrement beau non plus...

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de force, et un courage limité.

En somme, je suis un homme comme les autres, comme on en rencontre tous les jours dans toutes les villes du monde. Un homme tout simple, sans rien pour lui, à part sa vie. Inutile.

Un homme normal, comme on en rencontre partout, et que si sa vie s'arrêtait, le destin du monde ne s'en trouverait absolument pas bouleversé. Un petit grain de sable dans un sablier, sans la moindre utilité. Totalement impuissant, incapable d'arrêter la chute du sable dans l'autre moitié du sablier. Totalement incapable d'empêcher ses compagnons de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière...

Totalement sans utilité et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais pourquoi s'en plaindre? Tout le monde est comme cela, et personne ne s'en plaint, sauf moi...

Mais si je m'en plains maintenant, c'est que je m'en rend compte. Tout le monde ne peut pas se rendre compte sois même d'une telle chose, et se dire du jour au lendemain qu'en réalité, ils sont des personnes d'une affligeante banalité, dont personne ou presque ne se préoccupe...

Ca tuerai tout le monde, une telle pensée. Ceux qui s'en rendent comptent quittent ce monde peut après, je le sais. Mais...

Mais moi, je suis un homme normal. Incapable de sauver ses amis. Et si je m'en rend compte à présent, c'est que je suis dans une situation ou ma nullité me saute incoyablement bien aux yeux.

Mes amis...Les exorcistes...Ceux que je suis censé protéger au dépend de ma propre vie, ils sont en train de se faire massacrer sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse rien faire. Par un monstre, par un ennemi...Son regard me paralyse sur place. Ce n'est pas possible, ils l'avaient tué...Mais la gentilesse vient encore tout gâcher ici.

Faut-il être sans coeur pour pouvoir survivre dans ce monde injuste? Je me le demande... Les gens biens partent en premier...Alors, peut-être.

J'entend les cris de Mademoiselle Lenalee, et mes yeux sont fixés sur elle. Elle cri, elle a mal, ce monstre lui fait mal, il la fait souffrir...Il va la tuer, il va la tuer...

Je ne fais que me répéter ça dans ma tête, en boucle, depuis cinq minutes. Je me dit que de toutes façons, je ne peut rien faire du tout...

Car je suis un homme normal. Inutile. Sans pouvoirs.

Je ne pourrais jamais la protéger! J'ai été bien bête de penser un instant qu'elle ne risquerait rien avec moi, cette exorciste...Après tout, je le savais, mais peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je voulais encore y croire:

La bonne volonté ne sert à rien, si l'on n'a pas la force pour aller avec. A rien, rien, rien du tout.

Comme moi.

Mes larmes coulent au fur et à mesure que les cris de Mademoiselle Lenalee s'amenuisent, se font de moins en moins puissants. Elles coulent sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je ne peux rien, rien faire du tout...Alors pourquoi est-ce que je souffre autant? Je ne peux même pas me relever, j'ai trop mal...Je suis à bout, physiquement et mentalement.

Je ne peut absolument rien faire..Je me hais, je suis tellement inutile, inutile...

Anita, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour eux. Après tout, je vous l'avait dit, je suis un homme normal, je mourrais au premier coin de rue, et c'est tout. J'aurais autant mourir avec vous, sur le bâteau, entouré de vous et tous mes amis...De ma famille...

Ca, au moins, ça aurait été une mort belle, joyeuse. Mais au lieu de ça, je vais mourir bercé par les cris de douleur d'une exorciste en train de se faire torturer, avec pour dernière vision celle d'une tour en ruine, et des corps affaisés des autres exorcistes. Tout tombe, tout tombe, et moi aussi, je vais bientôt tomber avec eux. Je ne voulais pas que cette maudite arche appartenant aux ennemis soit ma dernière demeure...

J'aurais voulu rester près de vous, Anita, Mahoja, tous les autres...Mourir acec vous, avec pour dernières vision vos visages souriant. C'est cette image là que je voulais emporter avec moi dans l'abîme de la mort.

Pas...Celle là...

Mais...Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Vos visages me reviennent en mémoire...Est-ce que c'est la fin, cette fois? J'ai mal...Les cris de Lenalee se sont arrêtés. Non, non...Vous m'avez dit que vous seriez avec moi quand tout irait mal, Anita, mais ou êtes vous?

Je ne vous vois pas...

Lenalee, a arrêté de crier? Est-elle morte? Non, non, je ne peux pas y croire! Les exorcistes...Notre dernière chance de ne pas sombrer dans la destruction du monde...

Un homme comme moi, normal et inutile, ne peut rien faire pour empêcher cet apocalypse. Mais les Exorcistes, ils le peuvent...Ils peuvent transformer nos douloureux matins en matins remplis de joie et de soleil.

Ils ne peuvent pas mourir, ils sont notre dernière chance! Je ne les laisserais pas mourir, non non...Vous qui aviez tant d'admiration pour eux, Anita...Je les sauverais pour vous, et pour nos futurs matins, pour vous prouver..pour vous montrer qu'il existe un ciel bleu à travers la mort...Même si je suis impuissant...

"Lâche la...Sale Monstre..."

Je me relève avec difficulté, mes jambes me font mal...mais j'avance, je me jette sur son ce monstre, je ne le laisserais pas la tuer!

Un craquement, et c'est le monde qui s'éffondre sous mes pieds. Je vois l'image de Lenalee et de ce monstre disparaître de ma vue. Non, non! Je dois la sauver, laissez moi la sauver!

Non...

Alors que je tombe, je vois ce monstre frapper Mademoiselle Lenalee au sol. Elle a du perdre connaissance, parcequ'elle ne se débat plus, et ne cri plus. Elle tombe, elle aussi, elle va se faire écraser par tous ces débris. Elle ne rouvre pas les yeux, j'ai peur...Mais je ne la laisserais pas fondre dans les ténèbres sans rien faire. Même sans pouvoirs...Je veux la sauver.

Comme je suis bête, je ne le peux pas...Aors pourquoi je me jette dans le vide à sa suite? Peut-être que...J'arriverais à la ratrapper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol, peut-être...

"LENALEE!"

Je suis un homme stupide et inutile. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, ni rien, je suis comme tous les hommes.

Et je vais mourir aussi, comme tous les hommes.

"Anita...Je vais tenir ma promesse..Ils ne sombreront pas sans moi, je ferais tout mon possible pour les sauver. Je garderais en moi vos espoirs...Pour qu'ils ne meurent jamais."

Jamais.

Je le promet.

XnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnX

Ouf, et voilà un autre one-shot, fait un peut sur un coup de tête, je dois l'avouer, après avoir relu pour la millième fois le tome 13.

C'est Chao-Ji qui a la parole ici, j'ai essayé de retranscrire ce qu'il a pu penser au moment ou tout semblait perdu. Enfin, d'après moi.^^'

Je sais bien que beaucoup de personne n'aiment pas vraiment Chao-Ji, mais je trouve ça nul de juger seulement au physique. Certes, il n'est pas très beau, mais il est aussi étonnement courageu. Il a du beaucoup souffrir de se sentir impuissant comme ça. Il a beaucoup souffert de la mort d'Anita, et je trouve que c'est injuste d'ainsi le critiquer.

Pour ma part, je l'aime bien, et j'espère qu'on le reverra par la suite.

Sayonara!

---Never----


End file.
